With the development of mobile communication technologies, high-speed transmission of large-capacity data has become an inevitable trend. Continuous high-speed transmission of IQ data and physical layer control words is required, which puts forward higher requirements for transmission protocols.
Existing IR (Interface between the RRU and the BBU) protocol and CPRI (Common Public Radio Interface) protocol are mature and stable communication interface protocols. However, in the process of transmitting message data, the IR protocol and the CPRI protocol may add K-code flag to the data, which makes the data unable to conform to the timing sequence of the PHY (Physical Layer) converting chip, and thus it is impossible to transmit data through network cables. In the meanwhile, IR and CPRI protocols do not transmit IQ data for each continuous base group, which may cause unstable transmission of the IQ data, increase the probability of packet loss and cause design difficulties, and make the application layer difficult for processing.